The Story Of My Not So Normal Life
by CurlyBookWriter94
Summary: My life was never normal in the first place. when I was 7, a man killed my mom and I had to live with the Witwickys who are definitely not normal. um, when Sam and I bought a yellow and black mustang my not so normal life has taken a huge turn for the worst because of alien cars, a war, secrets that I never knew and a romance. yea, my life was never normal in the first place.


**Transformers: The Story of My Not So Normal Life: Prologue **

**Summary: My life has never been normal. When I was seven, a man killed my mother and disappeared without a trace. After that, I had started living with the Witwickys who are not normal at all. I wish just this once that my life can be normal. As usual my wishes never came true because when Sam and I bought an old yellow and black mustang, my not so normal life has taken its turn for the worst because of alien cars, a war, secrets that I never knew, and a possible romance. Yea, my life has never been normal in the first place.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Transformers. It belongs to the rightful owners. The only stuff that I do own is my original characters that I have in this story. **

**No POV**

A telephone was ringing inside a house. Three people are living in it. A man, a woman and a small child who is sleeping up the stairs. The noise of the telephone had waked the woman up and she had turned over and elbowed her husband in the stomach to wake him up. Her husband snored and had glared at her. "What?" He whispered.

"Can't you hear it Ron? The freaking phone is ringing and I can't go back to sleep because it's ringing." She said. Her husband Ron rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Judy, the only way that phone to stop ringing is that someone has to answer it." He explained. Judy sighed, pouted, and gave him the puppy eyes.

"But I am too tired to move can't you go answer it? It's probably a prank call anyway." She said with a roll of her eyes.

Ron scoffed at her. "Prank call at this time of night? Please!" Ron rolled over on his right side and crossed his arms. He tried to go back to sleep however the phone kept on ringing and he felt a huge poke into his shoulder.

"Just answer the damn phone so we can sleep! It could wake up Sam any minute!" Judy hissed at him, placing a pillow over her head to block the ringing of the phone.

Ron groaned and sat up slowly and walked down stairs and into the kitchen to where the phone was located. He yawned and scratched his back when he picked it up and answered it. "It better not be a prank call! Do you have any idea what time it is?" He asked.

"Are you one of the Witwickys?" A voice asked. Ron raised an eyebrow and leaned against the wall, crossing his arms.

"Yea, who is asking?" He asked. The person on the other line sighed sadly before speaking again.

"My name is Detective Ross. We found your phone number in the contacts of a person named Amelia Walker. Do you know this woman?" Detective Ross asked. Ron widens his eyes, shook his head, and then remembered that he was on the phone and he knew that the Detective could not see him doing that.

"Yea I know her. What is this about?" He asked, tapping his fingers onto the wall that he was leaning on as he waits for an answer.

"I am sorry to tell you this but; Miss Amelia Walker was found murdered in her home." Ron dropped the phone and ran to the stairs.

"Judy! Judy! Get down here!" He yelled. Seconds later he heard footsteps and Judy appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Why the hell are you yelling? It's going to wake up Sam!" She whispered hissed. Ron shook his head and waved his arms to make her walk down the stairs.

"That doesn't matter! Amelia Walker is dead!" He told her. Judy gasped and placed her hands over her mouth.

"That better not be a prank Ron!" She yelled, pointing at him. Ron rolled his eyes.

"It's not a damn prank Judy! I was just told by a Detective Ross that she was found murdered in her home!" He told her as they ran back into the kitchen.

"No, no, no not Amelia! Who would want to kill her?" She gasped again. "What about Cayla? Is she alright? Ask that detective if she is alright!" She yelled, shaking Ron when he was picking up the phone and put it into his ear.

"What about her daughter Cayla Walker?" He asked into the phone. Judy leaned in close so that he could hear what the detective was saying on the other line.

"She is not hurt. When the murder happened, she was hiding. Amelia's place was trashed as if the murderer was looking for something. We believed that the murderer knew that she had a child and was looking for her so there won't be any witnesses. There is no trace of him at all." He told the Witwickys. Judy and Ron looked at each other in shocked silence. They just couldn't believe it. Amelia Walker is dead? Who would want to kill her? As far as they know, she does not have any enemies at all. I mean, why would she? She was one of the nicest people they know. She would not even hurt a fly if it flew by her. Ron and Judy shook their heads. This cannot be happening.

"What will happen now Detective Ross? What's going to happen to Cayla?" Judy asked, worried about Amelia's only daughter Cayla Walker who is the sweetest thing in the world and is the same age as Sam. She does not have a father. No one knows who the father is except Amelia who told them that he had walked away when Cayla was born. Cayla does not have any other family members and the Witwickys is considered as a family friend to Cayla and Amelia.

"I need you to come down to the station which I know that it's an hour away-"Ron interrupted the detective.

"We will be there!" Ron said and hung up the phone and started pacing around the kitchen.

"This is bad. This is really bad Ron." Judy told him, turning on all the lights in the house. "How can this happen? How can this happen to Amelia?" She asked in a shaky voice. "Oh poor Cayla. She must be so scared. We need to hurry now." She told him. Ron walked over, grabbed Judy by the shoulders, and gripped them.

"Go wait in the car and I will get Sam." He told her. Judy nodded and quickly left the house and got inside the car and waited impatiently for her husband and her son Sam. Judy sat up straight when she saw Ron carrying a sleepy Sam and placed him in the back seat. "Ready?" He asked when he had got inside the car. Judy nodded shakily. "Let's go."

An hour later when they had arrived at the police station, The Witwickys quickly ran inside the building and stopped dead in their tracks when they saw a little girl sitting on a chair with a woman who was talking to her and patting down her black hair. "Oh, poor Cayla." Judy whispered, biting her fingers.

"Mr. and Mrs. Witwicky?" Judy and Ron turned around to see a detective with short blonde hair with square-rimmed glasses with a clipboard in his hands. "My name is Detective Ross; we already spoke on the phone." He told them, holding out a hand. Judy and Ron shook it.

"Can you please tell us exactly what had happened to Amelia? I just don't understand, how can anyone ever wanted to hurt her?" Judy asked. Detective Ross pressed his lips into a tight line and motioned them to follow inside an office.

"Sam, Sam," Ron said, waking the little boy up that was in his arms. He woke up slowly. "There's your best friend Cayla." Ron told him, pointing to the chair where Cayla was sitting. "Why don't you go over there and play with her while mommy and I talk to this man hmm?" He said.

Sam jumped down from his arms, suddenly wide-awake and ran over to his best friend Cayla who perked up when she saw him and gave each other hugs.

"Sweet kids." Detective Ross said when he opened the door to his office and moved so Judy and Ron can walk inside. "Please take a seat and I shall explain everything to you as to what happened." Judy and Ron took a seat across from him and Detective Ross sat down at his desk, placed files onto the desk, and opened them. "This is the crime photos that we had taken." He told them, moving pictures around so that they could see them. Judy widen her eyes when she had saw the photos.

"As I had said over the phone, her house was a mess everything was tossed and turned. He or she was looking for something and we had believed that it was her daughter Cayla whom may have seen the face of the killer." Detective Ross said, crossing his arms as he watched them going through the photos. Judy gasped when she saw the picture of Amelia Walker's dead body and quickly looked away. "Her head was nearly cut completely off. However, no one cannot find the weapon that was used." Judy and Ron shook their heads. "Do you know the father of Cayla?" He asked. Judy and Ron looked at each other and shook their heads at him.

"S-she told me that he had walked out on them just when Cayla was born." She said, wiping a tear that was coming down her cheek. Detective Ross nodded.

"I see. I had looked into her files already and there is no one left in her family that can take Cayla." He told them. Judy and Ron stood up from their seat.

"We will take her." Ron said, holding his wife's hand. "Her mother and Cayla are like family to us. We will take Cayla and take good care of her." He told him firmly. Detective Ross nodded his head, stood up from the desk, walked over to the door, and opened it.

"Sam, Cayla?" Judy called. The two children looked up and ran over to them. Ron bent down to pick Cayla up in his arms.

"Well, hey kiddo! Wow you haven't gotten so big since I had last saw you." He said with a smile, looking at Cayla who was the splitting image of her mother. She has short black hair, big bright blue eyes and the prettiest smile that you had ever seen.

Cayla poked him in the nose with her tiny finger. "Where is my mommy?" She asked him. Judy and Ron looked at each other.

"Sweetie, y-your mommy has gone on a long trip and she told us that you are going to stay with us until she gets back." Judy told her. Her son Sam jumped up and down when he had heard the news.

"Really? Cayla is staying with us? That is awesome!" He said excitedly. Judy and Ron looked at one another and Judy grabbed Sam's hand.

"Let's go home kids, its way past your bedtime." Ron told them, walking out of the police station. Judy poked him in the shoulder.

"When are we going to tell her?" She asked. Ron sighed.

"When the time is right." He said.

**Author's Note: I have been itching to do a fanfiction for a few months now and like every time I start something I just lost interest. Not this story though because I have millions of plans for this one! Not only that it is my first ever Transformers fanfiction so I am super nervous! And yes, this is a Prologue because I want you guys to see how Cayla went into the Witwicky family and get an idea of the plot of the story! And I truly hope that I will get reviews for this! Anyway, tell me what you guys think of the Prologue and I should have the first chapter out sometime next week hopefully! Okay! Bye! **


End file.
